


The American Dream

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Louis' ass, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Harry, add this to the list of thing's louis' ass looks good in, car blow job, harry's a douchebag but then he's not, like really american, louis plays hard to get, louis' really american, sort of, to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the douchebag who's lost his pick-up game and Louis is much more American than Harry thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American Dream

America really wasn't what Harry expected when he got there. Although yeah he was expecting everything to look like how LA did in the movies, what really caught him off guard were the people. It might have to do with the fact he was in a small city in the middle of, well, a valley in california so people weren't as crazy and uncivilized as they would be in NYC or LA. They were just nice and normal and there was not very many good looking people, and they all just threw him off. It wasn't that he thought they were ugly, no, he just thought there wasn't a good amount of people that exceeded the 1-10 scale. Harry was just used to hitting on people left and right, fucking people left and right. It was just who he was, one of those hot, cocky, douche bags that seemed to permanently wear a smirk on his face. And going back to the previous point, the people threw him off his game, so when he set eyes on one particular boy in the whole city who finally broke his scale, you could say Harry was floundering in desperation, he needed to have this boy. But he had completely lost his touch.

"Which do you recommend for a six year old?" Harry asks, eyeing the way the boy is looking at the different varieties of cereal. They're at the market, to which Harry has completely forgotten the name of, Vinco or Winzo, something like that. Harry came to pick up some milk and cereal for his niece because his sister still hasn't woken up yet and the little girl is hungry. Here now though he can't figure out what cereal he should get and this guy had shown up and he's completely blown away.

The man jolts a bit, probably surprised that a complete stranger is addressing him, "I don't know man I'm not a six year old," he chuckles. For a moment the man turns to look at Harry and he gets the chance to see the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. His face is prettier than his side profile, Harry thinks dreamily as if he was a young girl with a school crush.

"Not one myself either," Harry replies with a small laugh and the man turns to look at him again, this time watching his lips. It's a common thing that people do, he's noticed, since he's been in America anytime he talks it's when they realize he has an accent. But this man doing it makes Harry feel uneasy and has him licking his dry lips. The guy turns around again, seeming to try to ignore Harry and finally picks out a cereal box, making him realize he's going to lose any chance he has of getting to know him.

"M' name's Harry by the way," he says before the shorter man has a chance to turn and leave. He stops for half a second, raising his eyebrow at Harry with an amused look on his face.

"Good to know," he replies with a bit of a knowing smile and turns to leave. It takes Harry a second after watching the boy's amazing ass walk away to realize he didn't get his name. He acted completely awkward and unappealing and just not him. He pinches the bridge of his nose and groans in annoyance.

He's totally off his game.

It's a couple of days later when Harry sees the man again and he decides it's fate and he shouldn't ignore it. He's at a park now, being dragged to the swings by his niece and his sister walking slowly behind them. He spots him jogging over to the drinking fountain, wearing a white shirt that's been torn into a tank top and blue gym shorts. He's sweaty and his skin is tan and gleaming, the only reason Harry's not hard is the fact that he's surrounded by children.

"Uncle Harry, push me push me!" he hears the voice of his niece yelling at him, breaking him from his trance.

"Alright Lucy hold on," he says as he makes his way around the swing set. He gets behind the little girl and grabs the two chains holding up the swing and pulls them backwards a few feet before releasing.

"Yay!" she cheers, "Higher higher!" Harry does so, trying not to push her too hard but gets her little body to swing higher into the air. When she's satisfied with the height, Harry turns his head to look for the man he saw earlier. He's not at the fountain now though, instead he has one leg up on a small wall, leaning into it and stretching his limbs. Once again it's a wonder Harry's not hard at all with how the man looks. When he finishes stretching he stops for a while, taking his iPhone, which has his earphones connected to it, out of his pocket and tapping on the screen before putting it back. He looks around for a second and at that point catches sight of Harry who's already staring at him. He tries not to be weird about it and smiles at him, raising a hand to do a short wave. The man scrunches his eyebrows a bit but kind of smiles and nods his head in acknowledgement. Then before he knows it, he's jogging off again and down the sidewalk that surrounds the perimeter of the park. And no he wasn't watching the way his ass jiggled away.

The next time he sees him is at the market again, this time in front of the chips and cookies aisle. Louis bumps into Harry's shopping cart this time, distracted by something on his phone.

"Mate, I'm so so-" Harry starts to say but cuts himself off when he realizes who it is. The man seems to realize the same, the accent making him unforgettable.

"No, sorry I didn't see where I was going," he says, sending a quick little smile to Lucy who's sitting in the seat of the shopping cart. He turns back to the chips and grabs one of the shelf, turning to leave afterwards.

"Wait," Harry almost shouts, not really knowing why he even spoke at all

, "what's your name?" And really Harry knows his flirting and seducing ways are in him somewhere but he just can't get them out. Nonetheless, the man turns to face Harry again.

"Louis," he says with a nod and turns again, this time Harry lets him leave. Or better yet he's too awestruck to move because well, he knows his name. And yeah it's official, Harry's lost his touch for a stupid American boy.

 

•

 

The fourth time he sees him is at Starbucks. Harry's at the front, staring down the options, not being able to decide what to get. Louis sees him first this time and does an eyeroll at the fact Harry's holding up the line. There's only two people after him but Louis really isn't the patient type.

He walks up to the front and knocks Harry's hip with his, startling the taller man, then says "Get him a Mocha Cookie Crumble." Harry blinks once at him then turns to the cashier who's looking at him in question.

"Grande please," Harry adds and she nods curtly, taking out the cup and scribbling onto it. Louis leaves now, going to the back of the line and Harry glances back for a second. He quickly gives the cashier his name and hands her the money then turns to join Louis.

"Thanks," he says a little sheepishly and slides his hand through his hair, pushing it back. Louis just nods and Harry sulks a bit and goes to sit at the table behind them. He waits for a few minutes, in that time Louis ordering his own coffee. When his name is called he goes to get his drink and sticks a straw in and wraps his lips around it to get a taste. Louis' sitting on one of the stools, scrolling through something on his phone and Harry decides to sit by him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry asks, gesturing to the stool next to his. Louis looks up, a bit startled and shrugs.

"Not my stool you can sit wherever you want," he says and looks back to his phone. And ouch that hurt a bit and maybe Harry should realize he should just get on with his life because he's not gonna get anywhere with Louis. He's probably straight for all he knows. And oh my god he probably is straight. He shakes it off immediately though because his gaydar is never wrong. Nope he's never wrong.

"Thanks for the coffee again by the way," Harry says carefully. Louis turns and smiles.

"Yeah sure mate," Louis says trying to copy Harry's accent and Harry almost snorts.

"Cute," he says then immediately widens his eyes at what he's said. "Not that you're cute I mean your attempt at an accent was cute," he's mentally facepalming so hard, "not that you're not cute I mean you're really fucking cute and wow that was really weird I mean.." This time Harry does facepalm. Louis actually snorts then covers his mouth, muffling his laughter. Harry's face couldn't get any redder.

"Bro, it's alright," Louis says behind his hand, lowering it afterwards with a big grin, "you're not so bad yourself."

Harry looks up now, face still red with embarrassment.

"Really?" Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a laugh. Harry takes it as a yes.

"Well if that's a yes could I also get a yes to a date maybe?" And yeah it's a little forward but he's running out of options right now.

"Um I don't know I've got kind of a busy week," Louis says, biting his bottom lip and looking back at his phone.

"Oh that's alright maybe next week?" Harry tries again and Louis looks up again. He's got a hopeful look on his face but apparently it's not phasing for Louis.

"Maybe," he drawls out then after a second stands up from his stool. "I gotta go now though, nice talking to you." he says and Harry's a bit stricken. He knows when he's being rejected he's not an idiot, he just can't face the fact it's actually happening. Harry stands up after him, about to ask for at least his number but his courage falters and he ends up watching the boy walking away.

"Bye," he says mostly to himself and sits back down on his stool, drinking out of the chocolatey drink. He sighs, maybe now's the time to give up.

Not so surprisingly Harry sees Louis again at the market about two weeks later. Harry sees him first, his face lighting up but then dropping. He saddens a bit and turns back to grabbing a carton of eggs and walks towards the cash register. He walks by Louis then who sees him and smiles, looking Harry up and down. And Harry makes a last second decision thinking, fuck it he's not giving up.

"Hiii" he says, a little overly enthusiastic.

"Hey nice seeing you here, again." Louis says, biting his bottom lip. And Harry has to blink into the distance for a bit because, Louis' been fucking playing him. The whole thing is obvious now, Louis pretending not to care every time they see each other, pretending he's not interested. Then every time he would turn his back to him he knew he was showing off his best features, putting on a show of it. Louis really is a little piece of shit and Harry needs to have him.

"Same to you," he smiles and Louis releases his lip from between his teeth to twiddle his thumbs.

"About that date I asked you about.." Harry starts and now he really notices how Louis lights up at that but plays it off cool.

"Are you still busy for it or are you gonna reject me again?" Harry asks with full confidence now.

"Hmm I don't know," he replies and looks at his phone. But Harry knows it's all just a game he's playing. Louis wants him to keep persisting and Harry's not about to stop. "Come on Louis," he says, putting a finger on top of his phone and lowering it, making Louis look up.

"Alright british boy," Louis rolls his eyes, "On one condition though."

"Anything," Harry replies quickly, relieved that he's finally got a yes.

"We're going to a baseball game, I got two tickets," he says. Harry nods then smiles.

"Sure yeah that sounds like fun actually," he replies.

Louis nods, smirking a bit and sticks his phone out, "Put your number in I'll text you when and where and stuff." Harry smiles again and takes it to put his number in with his full name. He gives it back and Louis looks it over.

"Styles," he says with a chuckle and opens his mouth to say something else before Harry cuts him off.

"No jokes," he says and Louis pouts, he actually pouts. He laughs it off though then stuffs his phone into his back pocket.

"And mine's Tomlinson," he says and Harry nods, taking in the new information. Louis speaks up again now, "Okay well I'll text you." And Harry nods again as he makes his way to a different aisle.

"Bye," Harry says and Louis smiles, disappearing behind a stack of cans of tomato sauce. And if Harry faints right there from excitement nobody can blame him.

It's a few days later when it's finally the day of the game. Harry's been jumpy all morning and excited for it but it's finally almost time for the game. Louis gave him his ticket and told him to meet him here and well now Harry's here. He's never been to a baseball game so this whole thing is really weird but his excitement is taking over it. He gets to experience his first baseball game and go on a date with a cute American boy how could anything get better?

He walks past the gate, giving the smiling lady his ticket which she tears a piece off of and gives back to him. He goes to the stairs on the right side of the back of the tiny stadium and jogs up them. It doesn't take him long to get up there because it's a really small stadium, because it's actually only for the city's baseball team, not for like the LA Dodgers. He looks at his ticket again to look at his seat number and row and goes to find it. When he does there's an older looking lady sitting by his seat. Harry sets himself down and looks at his watch, wondering where Louis is.

"Oh you must be Harry," the lady beside him says and Harry jumps a little. He turns to the woman and smiles a bit.

"Uh yeah I am," he says and the lady sticks her hand out.

"I'm Jay, Louis' mother," she says and Harry shakes her hand.

"Oh, really nice to meet you," Harry replies.

"Same to you sweetie."

"And where's Louis?" He asks when he releases her hand.

She smiles and turns to the field, "Oh he'll come out soon, don't worry."

Harry's a bit confused because it's already 7 and the game should be starting any second. At that exact moment he hears the voice of the commentator announce the start of the game with the national anthem sung by a woman whose name Harry didn't pay attention to. Everybody stands up then, facing the large flag on the other side of the ballpark next to the scoreboard. Harry can hear the voice of the lady but he's not paying much attention, instead wondering until the end of it where the hell Louis is. The teams are announced then and after a few minutes the first player is up to bat.

"First up to bat is first baseman, Chase Johnson," the commentator says as a song starts playing. It's some random country song that Harry's never heard nor thinks he'd want to hear the rest of. When it fades out, the player taps his bat on the base then puts it over his shoulder in the air. He kicks at the dirt a little bit to get his foot settled in or something and when he finally looks ready, the pitcher makes his first movements. The game is a bit boring after he's watched two more players go up to bat, only one actually getting to first base, but really Harry can't actually get into it because he's too busy wondering where Louis is. He looks at his phone to check the time and it's been about 10 minutes since the game started.

"Next up to bat is shortstop Louis Tomlinson," the commentator says and Harry almost chokes on his spit. A song starts playing and Harry's all about to fall out of his seat. Through the speakers the song "Milkshake" is playing on full blast and Harry's just completely stricken. But there Louis is in his shirt with the number 17 on the back and fucking tight white pants that show off his ass a lot more. And Louis really is the biggest little shit Harry's ever met, he almost wants to climb over the fence and fuck Louis right there with his stupid ass helmet and everything.

 

•

 

"Ah there he is, doesn't he look adorable in his little outfit I never get tired of watching him play," Louis' mum says with a camera out already snapping some pictures of Louis.

"Yeah," Harry says in an almost strained voice but Jay doesn't seem to notice. She doesn't seem to notice how much of a fucking tease her son is.

Harry's eyes are glued on Louis' ass then, the white material hugging it almost perfectly. He watches how he gets into position, kicking at the dirt like some of the other players had done. When the pitcher throws the first ball Louis swings with full power, sending the ball flying into the air past the diamond. The crowd cheers loudly and Harry shamelessly joins them. When the ball isn't caught from the opposing team the crowd cheers even louder. Louis has run past first and second base and just barely makes it to third, the player in front of him making it all the way around to the last base.

After that the whole rest of the game is intense for both Harry and Louis. Louis continues to be a huge tease, shaking his bum unnecessarily at times. He also makes eye contact with Harry at times, sending a wink or simply licking his lips, making him squirm in his seat. Another time Harry's decided to grab a corn dog and Louis knows it's on purpose that the whole time Harry won't stop staring at him when he eats it in a way too sexual way. It's hard for Louis to pay attention to the game but he manages to do so and they end up winning by a few.

After the game there's a small fireworks show but Harry doesn't get to actually watch because his phone starts buzzing.

 

Louis: game good? ;)

 

Harry: yeah, there were some particularly interesting players

 

Louis: shame on you harold, you should be paying attention to the game not the players' asses

 

Harry: I didn't specify any body parts tomlinson

 

Louis: so that means you weren't checking out mine?

 

Harry: oh I hadn't realized you were in the game, silly me

 

Louis: shutup and meet me at the front gate

 

Harry almost chuckles but he's a little bit turned on now and can't muster even that. He tells Louis' mother he's leaving and she hugs him goodbye as if they'd known each other for years.

"Have a good night Harry," she says sweetly.

"Same to you Mrs. Tomlinson." he says.

"Please, Jay," she says and Harry repeats the name to which she smiles to. Then Harry makes his way up the stairs to the top then over to the stairs that lead down. When he gets to the front gate he sees Louis with his white uniform making him practically shine in the darkness. He creeps up behind him silently and grabs his sides quickly.

"Boo," he says, scaring Louis completely and making him jump into the air.

"Shit," he breathes, turning to face the taller boy, "Harry what the hell."

"I should be saying the same to you mr. baseball player," Harry says with an accusing look.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like my little surprise," Louis rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face. At that comment Harry's dick twitches just thinking about how Louis looked during the game and how much he was acting like a tease even now. "Can't really fool me," he says, eyeing Harry's crotch and Harry actually squirms now.

"You're a little shit," Harry growls and Louis winks, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away from the gate. They practically run to Louis' car. Harry realizes it's a large Ford pickup truck and really Louis just couldn't get anymore American. He throws his duffle bag in the back and opens the passenger door for Harry.

"Wait," Harry says, and Louis turns to look at him with confusion written on his face. He's about to make a snarky comment but Harry quickly does something they've both been wanting him to do. His large hands grasp Louis' cheeks and quickly connects their lips in a harsh kiss. Louis gasps a little in surprise, swallowing the comment and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's about to pull away but Louis keeps him close, making the kiss deeper. He slides his tongue across Harry's bottom lip and Harry almost immediately lets him in, lightly moaning at the feeling of Louis' tongue inside his mouth.

"Fuck," Louis breathes out after a minute of their slow needy snogging(or as Louis would call it, making out). Louis pecks his lips one more times then pushes him into the passenger seat. Harry closes the door behind himself and Louis makes his way around to the driver's seat, fumbling with his keys. He gets the car started and backs out, turning his head around to look behind him. This of course gives Harry a great view of Louis' neck and a long vein that makes Harry want to run his tongue along. Of course he doesn't hesitate, latching his mouth onto his neck once he's turned to face the road.

"Harry," Louis gasps, "shit we're gonna crash." He tries his hardest to pay attention to the road but Harry's tongue just feels so good. And his teeth biting sting just right and his mouth is so warm.

"Then pull over," Harry mumbles against his neck. And Louis wishes he could but they're in the city and there's nowhere to actually pull over so he sucks it up and keeps driving. But Harry has other plans, dropping his palm to press at Louis' clothed crotch.

"Stop," Louis says in a high-pitched tone. So Harry does, but the alternative isn't looking much better. He licks one last long stripe over the purpling bruise on his neck and his hands work to unzip Louis' pants where his dick is straining against it. Louis panics, letting out a chorus of "shit, shit, shit" and quickly searches for some place to get off road. Luckily he comes across the empty parking lot of the park where there's only a few flickering lights. By the time he gets in and stops the car, Harry's got his cock out of his pants and is bent over pressing his tongue against the slit.

"Fuck, Harry you couldn't wait?" Louis gasps, grabbing the back of Harry's head, tangling his fingers in the messy curls. Harry pumps his hand a couple of times then wraps his lips around the head. Louis hisses at the contact and throws his head back. Harry's mouth goes lower and lower, tongue working on creating more pressure on him. He sucks in his cheeks creating two small dents that are similar to his dimples. All Louis can do is sit there, his eyes rolling back in his head and pretty moans escaping his lips each time Harry bobs down and back up in rhythm. He can feel the tight squeeze at the bottom of his stomach telling him he's going to come soon. Harry removes his hand though and tries to take in even more of Louis, his tip touching the back of his throat. Louis groans loudly at the feeling and although Harry doesn't get the chance to try and shove Louis down further, he shoots his cum down his throat. The sound that Harry makes in surprise is all the more pleasuring as Louis' orgasm rips through him.

"Fuck," Louis breathes out again when he starts to come down, pushing his hand through his hair. Harry slides off slowly, his lips pursing around the head for a second like if it were a lollipop then releases him completely. "How're you so good at that?" he asks but Harry simply presses their lips together, Louis' taste seeping into his own mouth.

"Can I fuck you?" Harry asks as if he were asking his mother for another cookie. Louis almost laughs but he's too turned on to do anything besides breathe out a yes and kiss him again.

"I don't have any lube or condoms though," he says onto his lips, stopping Harry from where he's removing his shirt.

"Shit and I was looking forward to pounding into you in the back of this truck," Harry says, his fingers still skimming over Louis' abdomen under his shirt. Louis laughs a little and kisses him again.

"We'll save that for another time when we're prepared," Louis says, removing Harry's hands and turning to tuck himself back into his pants. Harry pouts and Louis laughs a little, adding, "But for now I think we need to get to my house to deal with your situation." And Harry would comment on the fact that Louis' almost as hard as he is again but he's too turned on to think about anything but the fact that he's going to fuck Louis.

A few minutes later of Harry uncomfortably squirming in his seat and Louis biting his lip so hard that he's sure he's bleeding they make it to Louis' house. It's not big really just a small looking home that could probably house just a couple. They get inside hurriedly and before they know it they're back where they started. Harry has Louis pinned against the door, hands on his cheeks again and lips pressed against his.

"Where's the bedroom?" Harry asks, out of breath. Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him to it. Once they're there and Louis' gotten the lube and condom, Harry switches the positions again, pulling Louis onto the bed and pinning him down onto it.

"You know you've been such a fucking tease these past few weeks," Harry growls, tugging Louis' shirt up and over his head. He ducks down and starts sucking down Louis' chest. Louis' squirming and panting now with all the contact. "First playing hard to get, knowing I wouldn't give up since the second we met," he continues. Now he unzips Louis' zipper again, tugging down his white baseball pants. "Then tricking me into thinking I'd be going to the game with you not to watch you prance around shaking your ass in these stupid pants," he throws the pants across the room for emphasis. Now Louis' only in tight white boxers, his tan skin completely contrasting the material. "Now I'm gonna fuck you into this bed like the little slut you've been acting like," Harry says, now tugging off the last piece of clothing off of him leaving Louis feeling completely vulnerable and open. Harry's still got his jeans on, only having gotten off his shirt during the whole process and shoes were left at the doorway once they arrived. Louis whines at the words and Harry has him scoot up further onto the bed so he can rest his head on the pillows. He kneels down in front of him, spreading Louis' legs apart to show off his tiny hole, untouched and clenching from the cool air. Harry leans in closer and presses one dry finger to the rim, listening to the hiss that leaves Louis' mouth.

"Shit, Harry do something," Louis moans, impatience seeping through him. Harry hums and grabs the bottle of lube, flicking it open and spreading some onto three fingers. He lowers one down to his hole again, spreading the lube around a little before pressing in the tip. Louis hisses again at the intrusion but pushes down on the finger. He's not sure whether he wants him to stop or keep going, the pain uncomfortable to him. Harry speeds up the process though and before they know it he's pumping three fingers into him and Louis' gasping at the feeling.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," he chants, wanting Harry inside him already. His dick is hard and red, resting against his hip and his skin is flushed and sweaty. He's desperate now, not sure how long it's been since he's wanted dick so badly. Harry finally gets his fingers out though, leaving Louis feeling uncomfortably empty. He strips off his jeans and boxers and Louis finally gets the first view of Harry's full naked body. And well Louis likes, he likes a lot. Harry looks taller like this, with long and toned limbs. His chest and abdomen look smooth and structured and just so good that Louis wants to drip hot chocolate onto him and dip strawberries into it. And his fucking cock, Louis almost passes out because it's just, perfect, it's not too big and it's not small either so Louis' suddenly a bit worried if he can take him.

"You done staring now?" Harry chuckles a bit, breaking him out of his trance. Louis bites his lip and nods, the desperate feeling back. Harry leans in closer, grabbing the backs of Louis' thighs and wrapping his legs around his lower back. He gets so close, all Louis can see, hear and smell is Harry everywhere is Harry and Louis' upset now because he's everywhere but inside him. He finally looks down though, grabbing the base of his dick and rubbing the head along Louis' wet hole.

"You ready?" Harry asks and Louis whines.

"Been ready just get fucking inside of me already," Louis says almost incoherently but it doesn't matter because Harry understands and finally, finally pushes into him. Louis loses his breath, his mouth gaping open and head thrown back. Harry slowly pushes the head in past the ring of muscle, biting his lip and trying so hard to not just push all the way in in one go. But finally he does get all the way in, easily and smoothly with the excess amount of lube. His hips are flush against Louis' cheeks now and he gasps out at the incredible feeling of Louis experimentally clenching around his cock to get used to the feeling. And Louis almost wants to scream, he feels so full and good and everything is so overwhelming yet it isn't enough.

"Move Harry," Louis says after a few more seconds and he's gotten a little used to the feeling. Harry's leaning over him, his forearms on either side of Louis' head to keep him up. He nods and kisses Louis once before sliding out quickly and pushing right back in just as fast.

"Fuck," Louis whines and Harry takes it as permission to do it again. He pulls out about halfway before pushing right back in, then doing it over and over. His thrusts are quick and short, each time he pounds back in making Louis make a little "uh" noise. His ankles are locked behind his back and his arms are holding onto Harry desperately. Harry groans at the feeling of Louis' short nails sinking into his back. The tight pressure and quick drag on his dick is overwhelming as well making him not want to stop the rhythmic thrusting into the smaller boy.

"Fuck Louis," Harry is barely able to get out, "So good shit." Louis can't say anything in response his moans taking over any other sound he tries to make. He feels like a rag doll almost, Harry repeatedly pounding into him erratically, making the bed slightly shake with the movements. The only sounds in the room being that and Louis' panting, Harry's groans and the skin slapping against skin.

"So tight, feels so good on my cock Louis, so good," Harry breathes out, making Louis whine. He feels so hot what with Harry giving him everything and the words dirtily whispered into his ear. Everything is too much and his painfully hard dick is too much to handle. It's been trapped between both of their stomachs, creating so much friction on it on every one of Harry's quick thrusts.

"I'm so close Lou," Harry groans, his thrusts a tiny bit slower and sloppier but still as effective as ever. "Are you close too?" He asks between pants and Louis shakily nods his head then lets out a scream when Harry hits his prostate straight on.

"Fuck shit touch me," Louis says quickly when he finally finds his words. He's a little hard to understand but Harry gets it. He stops his thrusts and gets up a bit, scooting Louis a bit further up the bed. He grabs onto the headboard and kisses him breathily one last time before grabbing Louis’ dick and pushing into him again, picking up a slower deeper rhythm. He pumps his hand in time with his thrusts now and Louis' completely gone with the immense amount of contact. 

"Shit shit shit," Louis gasps and lifts his chest up from the mattress as his second orgasm of the night rips through him even stronger than the first. He fists the sheets on either side of him and squeezes his eyes shut all the while Harry still sliding his cock in and out of him. When Louis comes down and falls against the mattress again Harry pulls out and quickly rips off the condom. Louis hisses from the oversensitivity of his abused hole. Then Harry's stroking himself quickly until he finally comes with a shout, shooting his come across Louis' chest and neck, some of it reaching his lips.

"Fuck," Harry can only say when he's done and lets go of himself, looking down at a worn out Louis' with come painted across him. The only movements he makes is run his tongue along his lip, removing the white substance and bringing it into his mouth. Harry bites his lip and drops down to lazily kiss Louis to which it's returned half-heartedly. Then with the little bit of energy he has, he gets up to wet a towel in the bathroom. He cleans off both of their remains from Louis' chest and a little bit off of himself. When it's done he throws the towel to the ground with the rest of the clothing and drops himself onto the bed next to Louis.

"Blanket," Louis mumbles and although Harry really is tired he gets them both under the covers. Louis scoots in closer to Harry's chest, curling up into him and breathing deeply. Harry wraps his arm around the smaller boy and nuzzles into his hair, finally shutting his eyes. They're both completely drained of energy and sleep is all they care about.

Except for one last thing that Harry's kept in mind, "You said there'd be a next time?" he asks. Louis chuckles a bit then snuggles further into Harry.

"Yeah, didn't know I wanted to get fucked in the back of my truck by a British boy till now," he says. Harry smiles, eyes still closed.

"Oh well I've always known I wanted to fuck an American boy with blue eyes and fluffy brown hair in the back of his truck after his baseball game," Harry says smugly. Louis laughs a bit and slaps his bare chest lightly.

"Good night mate," he says.

"Good night bro."

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first one shot but it's the first one I'm moving over from my wattpad, finally. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
